Ashley Orion Wayne
by Morgan-245
Summary: Suivait l'histoire d'un garçon dont le future lui réserve des surprises, autant mauvaises que bonnes. Celle d'un garçon fragile dans une guerre avec des ennemis plus puissants que le célèbre Harry potter… Ashleyxsurprise vous devinerai facilement ( si vous lisez!). Yaoi!
1. Prologue

Bonjour ceci est ma première fanfiction (dont l'idée met venu en pleine nuit). Je compte bien la terminée car j'aime pas abandonné ! Ça se passe longtemps après Harry Potter donc les personnages sont de moi pour la plupart (OC), quand à l'univers cela vient bien évidemment de J.K Jowling bien que vous devez déjà le savoir!

Je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture!

**Prologue:**

Cette histoire se passe quelques années après la défaite de Voldemort. Un nouveau mage noir apparu.

Ces idéaux était à peu près les même que Voldemort quand il n'était pas encore fou, bien qu'il ne voulait plus que les créatures magiques soient pourchassées ou rabaisées. Ces partisans se font nommé anges déchus.

Certains diront que ces idéaux sont juste d'autre non mais le ministère ainsi que le côté du Bien pendant la guerre contre Voldemort s'y oppose.

Ainsi deux camps se reformèrent, mais comparé au nouveau mage noir Voldemort n'était rien, qu'un faible sorcier de pacotille.

Le mage noir avait l'avantage sur la guerre qui durée déjà depuis quinze ans.

Notre personnage principal,lui, était un jeune homme simple et sans histoire, un jeune homme tout se qu'il y a de plus banal, jeune homme que dis-je, un garçon de dix ans, bientôt onze.

Un garçon vivant dans une famille de sang pur étant contre le mage noir, sa mère, elle, était une aurore-médicomage et son père un aurore risquent tout les jours sa vie au combat contre les "anges-déchus", ses parent étaient des résistants célèbres et adulés, des héros pour les nés-de-Moldus.

Ce garçon sans histoire avait deux frères, en réalité ils étaient triplés, bien que souvent ses parents disaient que ses deux frères étaient des jumeaux et que lui était à part. Car il y avait une telle différence entre ses frères et lui, autant niveau caractère qu'au physique que s'en était saisissant et étrange.

Ses frères avaient des cheveux bruns, l'un mi-long l'autre court, aux reflets bleu foncé, des yeux bleu tirant vers le noir, une peau bronzée et une carrure forte et robuste telle leur père, ils étaient de nature égoïste, gâté et blagueur alors que ce garçon avait des cheveux longs mauve très clair avec des reflets d'un beau argenté telle ces pointes , ces yeux étaient eux d'un violet hypnotisant et des paillettes scintillant de couleur bleu ciel, vert pomme et jaune éclatant se mouvait dans ses beaux yeux, sa peau, elle, était très pâle, son caractère effacé, timide et curieux et sa carrure très faible lui faisait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine, on avait peur de le briser.

Mais cela n'était pas tout ses frères reçurent eux des prénom de garçons, Christian et Éthan, alors que lui reçu un nom de fille, Ashley. Sa père crut à sa naissance qu'il était une fille et ne voulu point changer le prénom.

Sa mère avait des cheveux marron foncé et ses yeux étaient vert et son père des cheveux bleu foncé et des yeux tellement noir qu'on ne distingué pas la pupille.

Ashley Orion Wayne, telle est sont nom complet, fils d'Elena Brownon Wayne et d'Alexander Wayne, frère de Christian Wayne, fils aîné, et d'Ethan Wayne, Benjamin.

Et je vais vous compté son histoire; celle d'un innocent garçon n'ayant rien demandé.

**To be continued…**

Fini! Si il y a des fautes ou erreurs de syntaxe n'esité pas à me le dire j'essaierai de me recorrigé( pas de bêta).

Aussi les reviews sont plus qu'accepter. Je veux vos avis!


	2. Chapitre 1: 11 Ans & Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 1:**

_**9 Août 2051, manoir des Wayne**_.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire des triplés, ils eurent 11 ans. Les garçons se réveillèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine petit-déjeuner où leur parents les attendez.

_-Joyeux anniversaire !_ S'écrièrent -ils.

Ce matin là ils mangèrent du gâteau. En fin d'après-midi, trois hiboux tenant une lettre dans leur serres se posèrent devant les enfants.

Les garçons prirent les lettres et les lurent :

_**Collège Poudlard 2, école de sorcellerie**_

_Directeur : Basile Geneviève_

_Cher Mr Wayne, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard 2._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Wayne, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_**Édouard Raymond**_

_**Directeur-adjoint**_

Heureux ils répondirent directement et renvoyèrent les hiboux, après leur avoir donner du croque-hiboux.

La journée passa très vite et le soir une fête fut organisée. À minuit les cadeaux furent déballés, les triplés reçurent :

Pour Christian: il reçu un livre de farces et attrapes de son père, un miroir à double sens par sa mère,de l'argent des deux, des bonbons tâche langue par son parrain, un livre de sorts mineur par sa marraine, et d'autre telle que des farces et des friandises par des invités.

Pour Ethan : se fut à peu près pareille, par son père la suite du livre de son frère aîné, un miroir double sens par sa mère, de l'argent des deux, un livre de sorts mineur les plus rigolo par son parrain, ses chocolats préférés par sa marraine, et les même chose que son frère par les invités.

Pour Ashley : un livre d'animaux magiques par son père, un livre sur les sorts de soin par sa mère, de l'argent des deux, des friandises de son parrain, un livre sur les sorts mineur de protection par sa marraine, et des livres de toute sorte par les invités.

Comme chaque année, des blagues pour les aînés, des livres pour le cadet.

Pas longtemps après les enfants partirent se coucher car demain, ils iront acheter leur fournitures scolaires au chemin de traverse.

Ashley s'endormit heureux cette nuit là comme chaque nuit de son anniversaire car il avait reçu plus d'une trentaine de livre et cela lui faisait plaisir. Les invités ne sachant pas ce qu'il aime à part les livres, lui offraient que ça et cela lui suffisait.

_**10 Août 2051, manoir des Wayne.**_

S'étant couché tard les Wayne se levèrent qu'à 9H, ils se dépêchèrent de petit-déjeuner puis partirent se laver. Ashley se vêtu d'une chemise noire, d'un jeans bleu, mit une robe bleu foncé par dessus le tout et il enfila des bottes noire en cuir de dragon. Ses frères et s'habillèrent comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire de la même façon, ils mirent un pull gris, un pantalon noir, une robe verte par dessus et des chaussures grise. Une fois la famille prête ils allèrent au chemin de traverse. Arrivés ils furent envahi par une foule de fans.

-_C'est Mr Wayne et Mme Wayne !_

Une fois sortie de la foule, ils commencèrent leur courses de Poudlard 2, sans voir qu'Ashley avait disparu.

Ashley n'avait pas vraiment disparu mais avait été séparé de sa famille par la foule sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Habitué il décida qu'ayant plus de 5000 galions dans sa sacoche et sa liste scolaire qu'il ferait ses courses lui même.

Il lut sa liste et décida d'aller chez Madame Guipure 2, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, acheter:

_- 3 robes de travail (noires) model normal._

_-un chapeau pointu (noire)._

_-une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon)._

_-une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)._

Puis, il ferait la suite. Le chemin était étroit et le monde qu'il y avait rendit le chemin difficile pour Ashley. Mais il réussit à arrivé à destination, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Il y acheta ce qui était demandé plus des vêtements moldu telle que des T-shirts, des jeans, des baskets, des bottes, des gilets, … de toute sorte de couleur, il en eu pour 60 galions. Avant de sortir du magasin, la caissière réduisit ses sacs qu'il mit dans sa sacoche.

Ensuite c'était les livres et les manuels :_- Le livre des sorts et enchantements ( N1), de Miranda Fauconette._

_-Histoire de la magie, d Bathilda Tourdesac._

_-magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette._

_-manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric ._

_-mille herbes et champignons magique, de Phyllida Augirolle._

_-potions magiques, de Ardenius Beaulitron._

_-Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau._

_-Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

Il se dirigea donc chez Fleury & Bott, pour la suite de ses achats. Là-bas, il y acheta tout les livres demandés plus des livres sur les runes, l'haritmancie, la sanguimagie, l'elfique qui avait l'air passionnant, les protections, les soins avec des sorts ou potions, les animaux rares … pour ne pas s'ennuyer. En tout il acheta une centaine de livre, pour ne pas avoir mal au dos le vendeur rétrécit les articles et mit un sort de plume pour Ashley. Il en eu pour 200 galions, 8 mornille et 11 noises. Ashley était content il avait beaucoup de livres donc il pourra s'occuper à Poudlard, car les première année n'avait pas beaucoup de cours. Et il y aura aussi la bibliothèque, il se jura de lire tout les livres y regorgeant même la réserve.

Direction le magasin de chaudron pour le chaudron en étain, modèle standard taille 2 qu'il prit plus 6 autres chaudrons plus pratique et résistant. C'est en ayant 27 galions et 3 noises de moins qu'il en ressortit.

L'apothicaire, il y acheta beaucoup d'ingrédients plus des balances et des fioles en cristal et en verre, ce qui lui revint à presque 450 galions. Le magasins d'astronomie y passa aussi, Ashley passionné par les étoiles acheta des livres dessus, sur comment les repérer et leur signification plus le télescope demandé sur la liste.

Regardant la lettre Ashley vit qu'il ne lui restait que la baguette mais ayant faim, il alla à glaces Florian fortâromes 3 pour y manger des crêpes et des gaufres, la boisson fut de la violette à l'eau plus des bonbons au même goût. Rassasié, Ashley reprit ses achats mais ne voulant pas terminé maintenant, il visita d'autres boutiques.

Il passa au royaume des hiboux et prit un mignon hibou d'Abyssinie au plumage blanc avec quelques plumes noire. Ensuite l'animalerie où il fut attiré par un chat noir pouvant selon les dires de la vendeuse se transformer en léopard, il l'acheta. C'est en ayant sur l'épaule un hibou et dans les bras un chaton qu'il en sortit.

Tissard et brodette, un magasins de vêtements sorciers de tout genre, Ashley prit des vêtements protecteur en peau de dragon bleu, des bottes de la même matière puis paya la somme de 40 galions. Il y avait encore beaucoup de vêtements magnifique mais c'était surtout pour les aurores ou pour les personnes faisant des travails dangereux.

Voyant un bijoutier, Ashley y alla, il y prit de beaux bijoux qu'il sût par le vendeur au moment de payer, étaient des protections contre de nombreux sorts. Ensuite il alla dans un magasin vendant des malles et il en acheta une ayant 5 compartiments, elle s'ouvrait avec un mot de passe. Le prix fut 10 galions et 5 noises.

Puis, comme il avait fait toutes les boutiques intéressantes, il se résolu à chercher sa baguette magique chez Olivanders 2. Dont le gérant était le petits-fils du coussin de l'ancien Olivanders.

Ashley entrait dans le magasin de baguettes, et vit que ses parents y était déjà pour ses frères.

-_Ashley ! Ou étais-tu ?_ Demanda sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

-_je me suis perdu dans la foule, mais j'ai réussi à acheté les affaires de Poudlard avec l'argent d'hier._

_-Tu t'es bien débrouillé_. Répondit son père fière.

-_merci, p'pa._

Olivanders appelait son frère aîné, Christian puis fit des multitudes de mesures. Christian réussit à trouvé sa baguette au bout de la deuxième. Des étincelles rouge en sortaient.

_-bien … bien, c'est une très bonne baguette, bois de houx avec un crin de sombral. Très bonne pour les sortilèges de combats._

Puis se fut le tour du benjamin, qui trouva directement sa baguette. Presque identique que son frère sauf qu'elle était bonne pour les sorts de combats et que des étincelles argentées en sortaient.

Leur père les félicita pour cela disant qu'il seront comme lui, un puissant aurore.

Ensuite, le tour d'Ashley arriva. C'est à la suite d'une vingtaine de baguettes tester qui firent beaucoup de dégâts qu'Olivander décida d'amener Ashley dans la réserve, la où des baguettes ayant plusieurs siècle n'ayant pas trouvé de sorcier étaient placé.

Olivander donna à Ashley une baguette blanche avec des gravures dorées et argentées. Quand Ashley prit le chef-d'œuvre, il ressentit une douce chaleur en lui et la pièce fut baignée d'une lumière blanche.

Ashley secoua la baguette et des étincelles mauves en sortirent, il sourit.

-_Bravo ! _Dit Olivander. _Mais faite très attention à cette baguette, elle est une des plus belle et puissante réalisé. Elle est très précieuse._

_-Pourquoi est-elle si précieuse ?_

_-Elle a comme noyau 4 ingrédients qui sont rare mais surtout pure : de la poudre d'une corne de licorne, une écaille de dragon des glaces, une plume de pégase et une plume de phénix blanc. Mais pour que ces ingrédients puisses s'accorder des runes ancienne et elfique furent tracés sur le bois de houx. Du a tous cela, elle est très bonne pour les sorts de protection et de guérison._

_-Ouah…_

_-Comme vous le dites c'est très impressionnant et c'est pourquoi personne ne dois savoir comment a été fabriqué cette baguette où bien vous pourrez être en danger. Si des gens savent les ingrédients, elle sera très convoitée._

_-Bouche cousue_. Répondit Ashley déterminé.

-_Bien, retournons voir vos parents, ils doivent s'inquiéter._

_-D'accord._

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce normale avec la baguette dans sa boite dorée.

-_Alors ?_ Demanda aussitôt madame Wayne inquiète.

_-Nous avons trouvé la baguette correspondant à monsieur Wayne. Très bonne pour les sorts de protection et très flexible. Les 3 baguettes coûtent 49 galions._

Le père de famille paya puis ils repartirent au Manoir.

Une fois chez lui Ashley fit l'inventaire de se qu'il a acheté.


	3. Chapitre 2: Liste des achats

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre, je m'excuse tout de suite car il n'ai pas très bien mais je voulais vraiment décrire les affaires. Le chapitre trois sera la rentrée… mais peut-être pas le début d'actions. Bon, à plus et dites moi pour les fautes ou autres.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2: les achats**

À peine rentré, Ashley s'enferma dans sa chambre et fit l'inventaire de ses achats.

Chez Madame Guipure :

- les affaires de Poudlard 2.

- des sous-vêtements.

- des élastiques.

- des brosses qui coiffe.

**HIVER**

- des t-shirts manche longues.

- des T-shirts manches longues col Châles.

- des pulls.

- des pulls à capuches.

- 2 manteaux long à capuche.

- des jeans.

- des pantalons chaud pour l'hiver.

- des chaussettes haute. (arrivant certaines au-dessus du genoux et d'autres juste en dessous)

- des bottes longues. (Au genoux)

- des survêtements chaud pour l'hiver.

- des baskets hautes. (De salle, de course et de marche)

- des robes pour l'hiver.

- des gants.

- des mitaines longues.

- des cache-nez.

- des capes chaude.

**ÉTÉ**

- des maillots de corps.

- 2 gilets fin.

- 2 manteaux.

- 4 pantalons en cuir (2 noires et 2 blanche que la vendeuse lui avait conseiller)

- des skinnys.

- des slims.

- des chaussettes courtes et normal.

- des pantacourts.

- des shorts.

- des survêtements avec shorts.

- des baskets. (De salle, de course et de marche)

- des chaussures normales.

- des converses.

- des bottines.

- des robes.

- des capes.

- des avant-bras.

Tout les vêtements étaient le plus souvent en blanc, noire, gris, bleu et violet, les couleurs que préférait Ashley.

Chez Fleury & Bott, il y avait tellement de livre traitant différents sujets qu'Ashley les tria par matières étudier à Poudlard et mit les autres dans une autre colonne. Après avoir compté tout ses livres acheté l'après-midi même plus ceux reçu à son anniversaire la veille, il sut qu'il avait 187 livres.

Au magasin de chaudron :

- 2 chaudron modèle standard en étain, taille 2.

- 1 chaudron modèle standard en cuivre, taille 2.

- 1 chaudron modèle standard en argent, taille 2.

- 2 chaudron en argent avec mélange automatique.

- 1 chaudron en étain avec mélange automatique. ( pas de copié-collé)

À l'apothicaire :

- des balances. (1 en cuivre, 1 en étain, 1 en argent)

- des fioles en verre. (2 pack de 100)

- des fioles en cristal. (2 pack de 200)

- des ingrédients.

Au magasin d'astronomie :

- un télescope.

-1 plan sur les étoiles.

- 1 livre sur "_comment repérer les étoiles_"

- 1 livre sur _"les signes dans les étoiles"_

- 1 livre sur "_les étoiles et leur significations_"

- 1 livre sur "_comment se repérer grâce aux étoiles_"

- 1 livre sur _"lire l'avenir dans les étoiles"_

Chez Tissard et Brodette.

- 2 haut en peau de dragon bleu.

- 2 pantalons en peau de dragon bleu.

- 1 gilet en peau de dragon bleu.

- 1 paire de botte en peau de dragon bleu.

Aux bijoutier :

- un collier avec une chaîne d'or et un aigle en position de chasse, les deux ailes ouverte ainsi que les stress, bleu et argenté.

- 3 bagues :- une avec 2 tête de tigre se rejoignant. Une en or, l'autre en argent.

- une en forme de serpent noire s'enroulant sur un anneau.

- une simple en argent avec des runes dorées.

- des boucles d'oreilles (1 seule):-une simple avec une pierre ronde ( mauve, bleu, noire, blanc, verte, or, argent)

- une en forme de croix gothique pendante. (argenté et bleu)

-2 bracelets :- un bracelet en acier rigide et ruthénium avec un rune blanche au centre.

- un bracelet en or jaune et en argent.

-2 montres :- une en argent et or normal et fin.

-une toute en or.

Une fois la liste faite Ashley rangea le tout dans sa malle à compartiments.

1 pour les vêtements séparés été/hiver/peau de dragon.

1 pour les livres d'astronomie, de son anniversaire et ceux acheté au chemin de traverse.

1 pour les affaires de Poudlard plus les chaudrons.

1 pour les bijoux et autres choses qu'il voulait amené à Poudlard 2.

1 pour ses chaussures .

Un compartiment faisant 10m², il restait encore beaucoup de place dans chacun.

Alors qu'Ashley finissait de ranger son chat vint se coller à lui. Il se rappela qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas nommé ainsi que son hiboux.

- _Puisque tu peux te transformé en léopard, tu sera Hyō car cela veut dire léopard en japonais et toi tu sera Hikō car tu vole. _Les nomma Ashley serrant Hyō dans ses bras alors qu'Hikō se posait sur son épaule en émettant un son de consentement.

Au même moment une voix retentit.

_**-À TABLE TOUT LE MONDE!**_

C'était Elena, la mère qui les appelait.

À table la famille mangea, le repas était des pâtes aux thons avec de la crème fraîche. Tous se régalèrent puis après le desserts qui était un yaourt-flan, les enfants allèrent se brosser les dents, se mettre en pyjamas et dormir.

Terminé ! À dans deux semaines !


	4. Chapitre 3: Rentrée & Trajet

Bonjour, nous sommes le 08/02/15 et voici le troisième chapitre de la fanfiction.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3: Rentré &amp; Trajet<span>**

**_1 Septembre 2051:_**

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard des triplés, et … personne n'était prêt !

_-Aller! Dépêchez-vous ! Ethan va t'habiller ! Christian, je t'avait dit de faire ta valise hier, dépêche-toi de la finir ! Et où est Ashley ?!_ Criait désespérément madame Wayne à ses aînés.

_-Je suis là, j'ai fini de rassembler mes affaires._ Lui répondit Ashley en apparaissant à côté d'elle.

Il avait demandé la veille à sa mère de rétrécir sa malle qui se trouver dans sa poche de son skinny noir. Il portait t-shirt manche longue bleu comme haut et une boucle d'oreille simple argenté avec des converses noir. Son chaton était dans ses bras alors qu'Hikō attendait dans sa cage à côté de lui.

-_Bien, peux-tu mettre la valise d'Ethan dans le coffre de la voiture, je vais m'occuper de tes frères._

_-D'accord._ Et Ashley se dirigea vers la voiture 5 places rouge de sa mère.

Après avoir fait ce que sa mère lui avait demandé, Ashley s'installa dans le véhicule.

10 minutes après, il entendit sa mère ainsi que ses frères arrivaient.

-_Montez et mettez vos ceinture, aller dépêchez-vous nous n'avons que 15 minutes pour aller à la gare. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de bouchon._ Se murmurait Elena en démarrant l'auto.

Arriver à la gare, ils passèrent le passage puis après avoir dit au-revoir à leur mère, ils entrèrent dans le Poudlard express 2 qui était jaune étant donné que c'est la couleur préféré du directeur actuel et que maintenant le directeur choisissait la couleur du train.

Dans le train, Ashley et ses frères se séparèrent car Christian et Ethan rejoignirent leurs amis dans un compartiment et laissèrent Ashley seul. Il chercha un compartiment vide et une fois trouver s'y installa, comme il y avait plus de 9H de trajet il sortit ses livres de cours et commença à les lire.

Ashley fut déranger pas longtemps après par des 4èmes années qui s'assirent en face de lui et se mirent à discuter. Voyant qu'ils ne l'embêtaient pas, il se remit à lire tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la marchande de friandises vienne, il acheta des fleuriettes***** puis à midi il mangea les sandwichs fait par sa mère.

À 18H30, Ashley ayant fini de lire ses livres de cours les rangea et fit une sieste.

Une voix retentit dans le train réveillant par la même occasion Ashley.

_-Nous arriverons à Poudlard 2 dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laissez vos bagages dans le train, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaire._

Ashley mit rapidement son uniforme au-dessus de ses habits. Il laissa son hiboux et son chat dans le compartiment comme ses aînés et rejoignit la foule d'élèves dans le couloir.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Ashley se dirigea vers une voix les appelant.

_-Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi_.

En se rapprochant, Ashley pût distinguer un homme grand d'1M90 avec des cheveux blond accrochés en une queue de cheval et des yeux verts translucides.

Une fois tout le monde rassemblé autour de l'homme, ils se mirent en route vers le château. Après un énième tournant, ils virent Poudlard 2 et des "**_Woooooooo,c'est magique,…_**" se furent entendre.

L'étroit chemin déboucha sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, un immense château étincelait perché au sommet d'une montagne dans le ciel noir.

_-4 par barque, ni plus ni moins._ Lança le garde-chasse en montrant des canots qui se tenaient le long de la rive.

Les élèves se mirent dans les barques et Ashley n'en voyant plus aucune vide resta immobile sur la rive.

-_Viens par ici!_ Lui intima l'homme et Ashley monta dans le même canot que lui. _Il y a 21 élèves cette année donc tu viens avec moi._ Expliqua le garde-chasse à Ashley.

_-D'accord, monsieur_.

-C'est Basilik. Dit l'homme. _Tout le monde est cassé ? **EN AVANT!**_

Les embarcations se mirent en mouvement et glissèrent sur l'eau du lac lisse comme du verre. Alors que les autres chuchotés entre eux Ashley parla le long du trajet avec Basilik.

Ils arrivèrent dans une crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux. Basilik avait expliqué à Ashley que le directeur avait voulu garder le traditionnel trajet pour aller à Poudlard 2 mais que le château n'était pas aussi vieux et salle que l'ancien bien qu'il y ait autant, si ce n'est même plus, de passages secrets y abritant.

Guidé par la lampe de l'homme, ils marchèrent pour arriver sur une vaste pelouse qui entourait le château. Ils la traversèrent et Basilik frappa l'immense porte qui servait d'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un petit sorcier aux cheveux marron ayant le visage joyeux et les yeux pétillant.

_-Professeur Raymond, voici les élèves_. Annonça Basilik.

_-Merci, Basilik_. Dit le dit Raymond, _je me charge du reste._

**_To be continued_**

**Fleuriette*: bonbons à sucer aux gouts de différentes fleurs (comestible)**


	5. Chapitre 4: Répartition

**Desolé pour le retard, je vous poste le chapitre avec une semaine de retard.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4: répartition**

Le hall d'entrée du château était très grand et des tableaux vivant ainsi que des magnifiques fresques s'étendaient le long des murs et du plafond. Des lampes changeant de couleurs flottaient près des murs de pierre et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait d'aller à tout les étages, c'était l'escalier central. (Ou principal)

Guidés par le professeur Raymond, ils traversèrent l'immense hall aux dessins mouvants et entrèrent dans une salle réservé aux élèves de première année. De cette salle, on pouvait entendre des centaines d'autres voix venant d'une porte situé à leur droite.

-_Bienvenue à Poudlard 2,_ dit le professeur Raymond._ Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant de vous assoir à une table dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans différentes maison. Un chapeau magique, le choixpeau vous repartira dans 4 maison différentes. Chacune on un directeur ainsi que des préfets. C'est cette maison que vous considérerez comme votre seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maison ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._ Le professeur allait partir quand il se retourna d'un coup. _Ah! Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Les fiches du règlement ainsi qu'une fiche sur votre maison serons posées sur votre lit. Et nous avons décidé depuis dix ans que les élèves se sentant assez confiant et ayant de très bonnes notes pourront sauter des classes, pour cela il faudra que vous alliez voir votre directeur de maison, il vous fera passez un test écrit et pratique, si vous le réussissez vous pourrez sauter d'une classe mais tout est mieux expliqué dans votre règlement. Bon! Je vais vous laissez quelques minutes puis je viendrai vous chercher_. Sur cela il entra dans la salle aux voix.

Les élèves commencèrent à se parler, stresser et nerveux, certains réarrangaient leur tenu. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Raymond vienne les chercher.

-_Mettez-vous en rang et suivez moi_. Leur dit-il.

Ils passèrent la double porte aux voix qui était la grande salle.

La salle était magnifique. Des milliers de bougies et de lumières multicolores flotter dans un plafond semblant ne pas exister dont on voyait le ciel, le plafond magique. Quatre grandes tables autour desquels des étudiants étaient déjà assis ainsi qu'une autre table perpendiculaire aux autres où les professeurs avaient pris place.

Les élèves durent de se mettre en rang devant la table des professeurs et entre deux des quatre tables. Le professeur Raymond installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les élèves et dessus un chapeau pointu se tenait fièrement et propre.

Suite à cela un silence envahit la pièce interrompu par le chapeau qui se mit à chanter.

_Je vais vous placer_

_Mettez moi sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison_

_Si vous aller à Griffondor_

_Le courage vous représente_

_À Poufsouffle, loyaux_

_Et patients sont vos vertus_

_Sage, réfléchi vous êtes_

_Serdaigle vous ouvrira_

_Ses portes et secrets_

_À Serpentard vous finirez_

_Si malin, rusé et à vos fins_

_Vous parvenez toujours_

_Et ne vous inquiétez point_

_Je ne ferai pas d'erreur_

_Tu seras entre de bonne main_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant._

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la grande salle.

La professeur Raymond s'avança ensuite avec une liste entre les mains.

-_Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous asseyerez sur le tabouret et mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête… **Alex Mirawa!**_

Un garçon s'avança fièrement, la tête haute, s'assit sur le tabouret puis mit le choixpeau.

**_-SERPENTARD_**! Cria le choixpeau.

Le garçon alla s'asseoir à sa table et la répartition continua. Ashley entendit les noms passés les uns après les autres jusqu'à:

_**-Wayne Ashley !**_

Ashley se dirigea vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus, quelques secondes après il fut envahit par le noir.

_-Voyons, voyons… Il y a de l'intelligence, de la loyauté et un peu de courage. C'est très difficile. Ah! Je vois une très grande passion pour la connaissance, Serdaigle sera le meilleur choix même si tu as ta place à Poufsouffle et Griffondor aussi._ Dit une voix dans sa tête. _**SERDAIGLE !** _Cria ensuite le choixpeau.

Ashley enleva se qui lui cacher la vue puis alla à sa table. Puis se fut le tour de ses frères qui furent envoyés à Griffondor comme leurs parents.

Lorsque les élèves furent tous répartis, le professeur Raymond rangea la liste et emporta le chapeau magique.

La directrice, Basile Geneviève se leva, le regard maternelle.

-_Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard 2. Qui j'espère sera comme une deuxième maison pour vous, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus pour l'instant. Je vous souhaite bonne appétit !_ Dit-elle.

Puis elle se rassit tandis que tous applaudissaient avec joie et que d'autres commençaient déjà à manger la nourriture qui venait d'apparaitre.

Ashley commença à manger alors que la dame grise vînt leur dire bonjour.

Lorsque les desserts eurent disparu, Basile Geneviève se leva à nouveau.

-_Maintenant que tout le monde est rassasié je dois vous dire deux petites choses. La première concerne les premières années, la forêt interdite entourant le château est comme son nom l'indique interdite sauf si vous êtes accompagné d'un professeur. La deuxième est à propos des options, la nécromancie viens d'être ajouté pour les cinquièmes années mais seule ceux ayant fait de la sanguimagie depuis la troisième année pourrons prendre cette option. Bien maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. À demain matin où vous recevrez vos emploi du temps._

**Voila! C'est la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Pour les prochains chapitre, je me concentrerai plus sur Ashley.**

**Fait le 01/03/15.**


	6. Chapitre 5: première semaine (partie 1)

**Chapitre 5: Première Semaine**

**2 septembre 2051**

Ce matin-là, Ashley fut réveillé par un Hyō lui léchant le visage.

_-Ah! Arrête … hihihi … Ça chatouille, Hyō … Stop…_

_-Miaou!_ Miolla t-il, satisfait.

_-Heureusement que je suis seul dans cette chambre, n'est-ce-pas Hyō? Franchement réveiller quelqu'un à 6h30 du mat', tu sais que certain te tuerait juste pour ça ?_

_-Miaou! Miaou!_

_-Mmph… Aller! C'est parti pour ma première journée à Poudlard 2!_

Sur cela, Ashley se leva et prit sa douche. Il enfila son uniforme où l'emblème de Serdaigle reposait fièrement du côté gauche de son torse, fit son sac et partit petit-déjeuner.

N'étant qu'à peine 7h20, il y avait peu d'élèves dans la grande salle et seulement la directrice ainsi que deux autres personne qu'Ashley ne connaissait pas à la table des professeurs.

Ashley s'assit à sa table et petit-déjeuna tranquillement, son préfet vint lui donner son emploi du temps pas longtemps après que la salle se soit remplie d'élèves. Ashley prit tout de suite connaissance de son emploi du temps qui rythmera ses semaines pendant toute une année.

**LUNDI**: **9h-11h:** Histoire de la magie.

**11h-12h30:** Botanique avec Griffondor.

**14h-16h:** Potions avec Poufsouffle.

**16h-18h:** Potions avec Poufsouffle.

**MARDI:** **9h-11**h: ∅

**11h-12h30:** Botanique avec Griffondor.

**14h-16h**: Métamorphose avec Serpentard.

**16h-18h:** DCFM.

**MERCREDI** : **9h-11h:** ∅

**11h-12h30:** DCFM.

**14h-16h:** Sortilèges avec Serpentard.

**16h-18h:** Métamorphose avec Serpentard.

**JEUDI: 9h-11h:**∅

**11-12h30:** Histoire de la magie.

**14h-16h:**∅

**16h-18h:** Arts et musique magique.

**VENDREDI : 9h-11h:** ∅

**11h-12h30: **Sortilèges avec Serpentard.

**14h-16h:** ∅

**16h-18h:**∅

**SAMEDI : 20h-21h:** Arts et musique magique.

**DIMANCHE :**∅

Il alla donc directement à son premier cours car bien qu'il soit en avance, le temps de trouver la bonne porte dans se château où tout les couloirs se ressemblaient et il sera 9H. Il pouvait toujours demander aux tableaux mais il n'était pas certains qu'ils lui diront la vérité ou bien se moqueront de lui.

**OOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOO**

Cette première journée se termina avec une dissertation de 30 lignes à rendre pour la semaine prochaine en potion et 1 leçon à apprendre pour Vendredi en histoire de la magie.

Ashley fit ses devoirs en s'aidant de ses propres livres puis lit des livres sur la botanique, il en avait une dizaines de toutes les années et au-delà (de la 1ere à la 7ème et pour l'approfondissement de savoir pour passer le test de botaniste professionnel).

Ashley s'arrêta à la quatrième année car d'un il était 20H donc l'heure de manger et de deux il n'arrivait plus à comprendre les thermes utilisés dans le livre tellement les mots étaient compliqué pour quelqu'un de son âge.

En allant dîner, Ashley se dit qu'il lui faudrait prendre à la bibliothèque un dictionnaire sur la botanique ou bien demander de l'aide au professeur Botany, qui leur enseigner la botanique.

**3 septembre 2051**

Ashley fut encore réveillé par Hyō lui léchant le visage.

_-Ça va devenir une habitude, vraiment …_

_-Miaou!_

Puis Hyō se dirigea vers son coin à lui, Ashley lui avait mis tout se que pouvait demander un chat, des jouets et des plateformes pour s'amuser. Il y avait même une grande niche si Hyō voulait se transformer en léopard.

Ashley, lui, fit sa petite routine, c'est-à-dire ; se lever, se laver, s'habiller, préparer son sac puis aller petit-déjeuner.

Encore une fois, Ashley fut dans les premiers à être dans la grande salle. Il mangea son petit-déjeuner composé d'un bol de chocolat chaud, 2 tranches de pain au chocolat et une clémentine puis bus du jus de fruits et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il était 8h30 et Ashley commençait à 11H, il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il prit son sac et y alla, il ne le regretta pas ; la bibliothèque faisait plus de 30M de longueur et 20M de largeur, elle était très grande. Il avait des étagères le long des mur ainsi qu'au centre, ils étaient séparé par des tables d'études. Le lieu sentait le vieux livre partout et les livres étaient tous bien ranger à leur place, il y retournaient eux-mêmes. La réserve se trouver au fond mais était fermé à clef.

Ashley s'assit après avoir prit quelques livres et se plongea dans la lecture. C'est la sonnerie qui l'en tira, Ashley alla donc à son cour après avoir pris un dictionnaire sur les mots utilisés en botanique.

**OOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOO**

À la fin du cour, Ashley interpella son professeur.

_-Professeur Botany…_

_-Oui, Ashley. Qu'il y a-t-il ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Ou n'as-tu pas compris la leçon ?_ Lui demanda t-il.

_-Euh … Non ce n'est pas ça. J'ai lu des livres sur la botanique, j'ai réussi à aller jusqu'à la 4ème année mais les mots deviennent incompréhensible, pourquoi ?_

_-Ah! Et tu as tout compris pour les trois autres années ?_ Hochement de tête d'Ashley. _Et bien, vois-tu Ashley la 4ème année et celle où l'on apprends des "formules" ou "mots très long" qui ont plusieurs sens. Un mot peut dire deux choses différentes dans un ordre précis. C'est pour ça que les mots te semble incompréhensible._ Lui expliqua le professeur Botany.

_-Je comprends mais si j'utilise un dictionnaire exprès est-ce que je pourrais comprendre les mots?_

_-Oui mains le mieux c'est d'apprendre petit à petit les mots et leurs significations, comme ça tu n'auras plus qu'à lire le livre sans dictionnaire et tu comprendra mieux que chercher encore et encore._

_-D'accord, merci beaucoup professeur._

_-De rien, c'est mon devoir. Aller, va manger._

_-Bon appétit professeur._

Puis Ashley partit, il prit son déjeuner puis se dirigea à son prochain cour ; métamorphose avec Serpentard.

**OOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOO**

Ashley eu cette fois 1 leçon à apprendre pour lundi en botanique, une dissertation d'une page en métamorphose pour demain ainsi que savoir jeter un sort qu'ils venaient de voir en DCFM pour demain aussi. Il fit ses devoirs et s'entraîna à faire le sort, il ne lui fallut que deux essaies pour qu'il le réussit sans erreurs.

Ayant faim, Ashley alla dîner, il était déjà 20h30 quand il franchit les portes de la grande salle donc le repas avait commencé et il y avait du monde. Il mangea à sa table, des élèves à côtés de lui, lui parlaient des fois et il répondait rarement car il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait répondre à des questions telles que : _tu est né quand? Tu aime quel professeur et autres…_

Dès qu'il eu terminé, il partit à son dortoir mais trop dans ses pensés, Ashley percuta quelqu'un se qui le fit tombé. La personne en question était un élève de Serpentard plus vieux que lui qui l'aida à se relever.

_-Désolé, je ne regarder pas devant moi_. S'excusa Ashley.

_-C'est rien, fait plus attention à l'avenir,… Tu t'appelle comment?_

_-Ashley, Ashley Wayne. Je suis en première année à Serdaigle._

_-Ah et bien, Ashley fait attention tu aurais pu te faire très mal. Aussi non, moi c'est Antony Weber en 3ème année à Serpentard. Bon, je dois y aller. Peut-être à une autre fois?_

_-Oui peut-être. Au-revoir._

Antony partit et Ashley lui continua son chemin. Une fois dans son lit, des questions sans réponses rester dans sa tête.

**_"Les Serpentard ne sont-ils pas méchants ? Si oui pourquoi Antony était gentil avec moi ? Papa et Maman nous ont-ils menti?"_**

**08/03/15**


End file.
